


Whatever You Want

by catiemo



Series: Unexpected Car Rides [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Love, M/M, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catiemo/pseuds/catiemo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabe try to decide exactly what this thing is that they have</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever You Want

             Since their date, Sam had become a fixture at Gabriel’s apartment. Kali didn’t mind, really. She and Sam ended up having quite a bit in common. Gabriel often joked about giving them some privacy.

            “You’re not really jealous of me and Kali, are you?” Sam asked one evening as they cuddled on Gabriel’s bed.

            “Nah, just teasing,” Gabe assured him, running a hand through his hair, “I wish I could talk to you about those things though.”

            “Hey,” Sam said, placing a hand on Gabe’s cheek, “you listen to me talk about stuff you have no interest in, and that means so much more.”

            “You listen to my crap too,” Gabriel reminded him.

            “I like how excited you get. It’s cute.”

            “Hey, you’re the cute one in this relationship.”

            “So this is a relationship?”

            “It’s whatever you want it to be, Sammo.”

            Sam giggled a little. “You’re my boyfriend.”

            “If I get to hear you giggle, you can call me whatever you want.”

            “And what do you call me?”

            “I generally call you Sam,”

            Sam shoved lightly at his shoulder. “You know what I mean.”

            “And I’m being serious. I don’t need to label what we have, Sam. I love you and I don’t want to be with anyone else and that’s enough for me.”

            The words were still so new to Sam and though he always wanted to say them, he had to take a steadying breath, “I love you too,” he laced his fingers through Gabe’s, “And you know how much that scares me. So, I kinda need the label.”

            “That’s okay. You could refer to me as your love slave if it made you feel better. I wouldn’t care.”

            “That would defeat the purpose of trying to feel normal.”

            “This is about normalcy?” Gabriel was genuinely concerned, “Sam, we don’t need society’s approval.”

            “I know,” Sam sighed, “and it’s not that exactly. It’s about reconciling what we have with my past relationships, trying to make Dean understand how serious I am about you, and about making me feel more secure with you…reminding me that you want me.”

            “Sam, never doubt that I want you; that I love you. I’ve never felt this way about anyone and yeah, it’s new and scary, but it’s so worth it.”

            Sam sighed and closed his eyes, clearly relaxing with Gabriel’s assurance, “I love you.” There was no hesitation this time, no qualifiers or explanations. Just pure, unadulterated emotion and Sam was drowning in it, knowing that Gabe was sinking with him.


End file.
